I'm Grateful For
by DominoTyler
Summary: The Order decides that celebrating Thanksgiving is a good idea for this year. This year, Hermione and Sirius have something especially grateful for. Will they be able to tell everyone their secret? Thanksgiving fic. Hope you like it!


**I don't own Harry Potter or anything else you recognize!**

"Hermione!"

"Ah, there she is!"

"Now the party can really begin!"

Hermione's face was glowing as she stripped from her jacket and scarf. "Hi, everyone! Mrs. Weasley, I brought pie."

"Oh, thank you, dear! I'll just go put that on the counter for you."

Hermione smiled wider and handed her the tray, pushing through the crowd of people, all of whom had gathered at Number 12 Grimmauld Place for a Thanksgiving celebration.

Sure, it was an American Muggle celebration, but it was a wonderful thing to give thanks for everything you have been blessed with. So the Order of the Phoenix decided that this year, the year after Voldemort's downfall, when they had so much to be thankful for, they should celebrate the wonderful holiday.

Hermione found the thing she was especially thankful for waiting for her in her bedroom.

"Sirius!" she gasped quietly as she felt his arms snake around her waist. She dropped her jacket and purse onto her bed when his lips met her neck.

She giggled. "Hi, Sirius."

Sirius growled, low in his throat. "Can we tell them?" he said huskily.

Hermione shivered. "No."

"I don't want to keep it a secret anymore," he said, lightly nipping her ear. "I want to tell the world that you're mine."

This Thanksgiving, Hermione was exceedingly grateful for Sirius. Shortly after the final battle, Sirius was rescued from the Veil, and almost immediately he and Hermione began secretly dating. They couldn't help themselves-they were in love.

Almost a year later, they'd eloped while on a mission. After finishing their mission and not expected back for another week, they spent their honeymoon secretly.

Hermione, though, wasn't ready to tell anyone about her husband yet. She was a little nervous about what they would say. But she lived with Harry and Ron, and not seeing Sirius everyday was becoming trying for the both of them.

Sirius growled again. "I might just have to tell them without you then."

"No!" Hermione gasped, feeling his breath on her neck move lower to her shoulder. "I'll do it with you. We'll tell them. Today. After supper."

Sirius pulled away from her quickly, much to Hermione's disappointment. "Good," he said. Hermione turned around and he kissed her deeply. "Now get on. I told them I was going to change my shirt."

Hermione nodded. "Don't forget to do that," she replied. "I'll see you downstairs."

She kissed him again before departing.

Once downstairs, Hermione greeted everybody properly before taking her seat at the kitchen table.

Harry sat on one side of Hermione. Just as Ron was about to take the seat on the other side, Sirius slid in. He turned and grinned at Ron. "You don't mind if I take this seat, do you?"

"Actually, I-"

"Everyone!" Mrs. Weasley called. "It's time to sit down, dinner is served!"

Ron begrudgingly took his seat in between his mother and father.

Supper was delicious. Mrs. Weasley had really outdone herself.

But that's not what Hermione was concentrating on. She was concentrating on not exploding, as Sirius was discreetly rubbing his hand up and down Hermione's thigh.

"Well, wasn't that wonderful?" Mrs. Weasley asked, standing. "You know what we should do? We should go around and name everything that we're grateful for. I'll go first. I'm grateful that everyone in my family came out of the war unscathed. Nearly unscathed," she added, looking at earless George and the recently revived Fred, and her other injured sons.

The other people went around the table. Hermione became more and more nervous. Sirius would be going before her, and she was sure she knew what he was going to say he was grateful for.

"I'm grateful for...eh...having a potions master in the Order," Remus said before taking his seat, receiving a glare from Snape, who had said they all should have known what he was grateful for. His life.

Next was Sirius. He got to his feet and grinned at the crowd.

"I know you all probably think that the thing I'm most grateful for is my life," he began. "And believe me, I am. But recently, I found that I am incredibly grateful for is..." he gave Hermione a look. Deciding on the spot, Hermione got to her feet. Sirius grinned and wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulder, "having a wonderful wife."

Dead silence. Hermione couldn't take it.

"Surprise," she said sheepishly.

"Oh, Hermione," Mrs. Weasley whispered. "When did this happen?"

"Three weeks ago, when we were on that mission," Hermione replied, pulling her wedding band, kept on a chain, from beneath her shirt.

"Excuse me," Harry said, standing. "You forgot me. I'm grateful for something, too."

Mrs. Weasley sighed as Hermione and Sirius sat back down. "Harry, what are you grateful for?"

"I'm grateful that my friends all get along well. I'm grateful that they're all happy. And I'm grateful that everyone is happy with how the others choose to live their lives."

Mrs. Weasley sighed. "Well, that's it, then. Hermione, Sirius, I'm happy for you."

The congratulations went around for quite a while.

Finally, when Mrs. Weasley was cutting slices of pie for each of them, Sirius remembered. "Hermione, you never told us what you're grateful for!"

Hermione laughed. "I'm just grateful that everyone took this so well. I was worried there'd be some deaths or something."

"Believe me," Mrs. Weasley said. "If Harry hadn't said what he said, Sirius would be dead right now."

Sirius snorted. "She loves me, really."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "If she doesn't, then I do." Everyone groaned when Sirius nearly attacked her, kissing her deeply.

What Hermione was really grateful for that year, was Sirius. She hoped she had something just as amazing next year to be grateful for.

...

Yo! I've decided to start posting for all holidays and important events.

Tell me what you thought! ^^


End file.
